


Masterpiece

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Because Fluff!, Eve the fluffy gf, F/M, Fluff, Flynn the cutey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: The result of Eve and Flynn being ridiculously cute and dorky around each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I have lots of WIP but I needed super cute Flynn.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Eve asked as she felt the tip of Flynn's biro tickle her forearm. Her eyes never drifted from the book she was taking mental notes from. 

"Yes," he answered enthusiastically. 

"Really? There's nothing else you can be doing? In the entire Library. Being a Librarian and all."

"Nope!"

Eve sighed then asked, "Well can I see it yet?"

"No don't look!" he exclaimed frantically. 

"I'm not! Relax."

She fell silent for a moment, desperately trying to concentrate on the pages before her. Her efforts were fruitless however since Flynn seemed to be further nearing the inner side of her elbow, and had taken to humming to himself. _Strangers in the Night_.She grinned to herself when she recognised the tune; he said it was one of their songs because they'd been strangers in well, a steam tunnel but the sentiment was the same. Her smile grew as she took a moment to just think about what was happening; she was letting her boyfriend goof around and just draw on her arm. At work. Okay, so technically their day was over and she was just finishing up something that would otherwise have impeded her sleep, but still. Shaking her head she laughed to herself. 

"Why am I letting you do this again?" she inquired, all focus on the book completely gone.

"Because you love me," he said simply. "And I'm your favourite."

"I guess both of those are true," she supposed teasingly. 

"Yes. Now stop moving."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. This is a very important part Eve, I can't mess it up."

"I'm not moving," the blonde muttered to herself. 

"Heard that," he shot back.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Eve resting her chin in her palm, tapping her fingers against her jaw. Finally Flynn's fingers uncurled from her wrist and he gave her a broad smile as he announced, "Tadahhh!"

Mildly cautious of what she might find, Eve slowly turned and looked at her arm. With a single black pen Flynn had covered her forearm in doodles. There were love hearts and stars, song lyrics and little x's floating about in Flynn's neat cursive. Messages of ' _I love you'_ and declarations of ' _EB + FC'_ were dotted about, weaved between multiple series of numbers that represented all their anniversaries. In the centre of it all taking pride of place was a huge heart bearing the words, ' _Eve and Flynn, always & forever'._ 

**"** Flynn," Eve breathed in awe. 

"You like it?" he asked, still smiling; that ridiculously cute, dorky smile that melted her. 

"I love it." Tearing her gaze away from the adorable artwork he'd left on her skin she peered up at him and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I love  _you_ ," she whispered, eyes twinkling.

"I told you you did," he said matter of factly.  

Eve chuckled softly, nose brushing lightly against Flynn's. "So you did Librarian," she acknowledged. "By the way, did you have to put  _that_ date on there?"

"Hmm? Which one?" he feigned perplexity though mischief glistened in the deep brown pools of his eyes. 

"You know which one," she raised her brows as she grinned. 

"There are lots of dates on there, Eve."

"This one." She pointed to a spot just to the side of her wrist, next to which he'd drawn a winky face. 

"Oh," he nodded slowly. "Well that one is very important. I couldn't leave that out."

"Oh of course not." Still grinning she laced her arms around his neck, drawing herself closer to him, and once again caught his lips between her own. 

 

* * *

Later, as Eve stripped off her clothes before she showered, she took another glance at the illustrations still covering her arm. God he was adorable when he wanted to be, sometimes he didn't even realise he was doing it. She still couldn't believe she'd sat there and let him be that sappy, that she'd let herself be that sappy. Apparently that's what she did now. She did stupid things with him like let him draw all over her, sing loudly in the car, have competitions that involved catching M&Ms in their mouths. She did all of that and never felt stupid, and she always found herself wearing a smile. That was one of the things she loved most, the way he always had her smiling, even when she was mad at him, she couldn't help it. 

So much of her life had been about danger and death and seriousness. She didn't regret her choices, she never had, but Flynn had brought so much joy to her life that sometimes she struggled to remember when, prior to meeting him, she'd last belly laughed. He did it so effortlessly, sometimes she didn't even realise how happy she was until she sat back and thought about it. 

She ran a thumb over all the text laid out on her skin and smiled to herself. There were so many important dates and memories written there, moments she'd always treasure. Those were the milestones of their story and the best part was, she knew they were just the beginning. Flynn had been right in what he'd said earlier, he really was her favourite person in the world. 

Realising that this was another special moment in their relationship, one that she didn't want to forget, Eve reached over to the counter by the basin and grabbed her phone. She took several pictures of her arm, making sure she captured every last piece of text before returning her phone to the counter and moving to step into the shower. 

As the water trickled down her body and she ran the lathered up loofah over herself, Eve caught a glimpse of something just below her elbow, something she'd missed before. Twisting her arm and bringing it closer to her face to get a better look, she found it was yet more writing, a little faded given that the water was spilling over it and her sleeve had probably covered it but she could clearly make out what it said. Her stomach flipped and her heart suddenly picked up the pace of its beating as she stared at the words. 

_'Eve Carsen'._

So he'd deliberately written it so it was hidden by her shirt. Well that was cute. The image of the words embedded itself in her mind and she had to admit, though she loved her name and had never really thought about not having it, this one kind of looked...right. Maybe he was hinting, she thought, or maybe he was seeing for himself how it looked. Whatever it was, she really really liked how her name looked next to his. 

She glanced at the writing one more time before continuing to shower, and once again Eve found herself smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
